Sauna Talks
by jerzzzaaa
Summary: Mira feels the need to step in when she realizes matters between Erza and Jellal are so awkward it was physically too painful for her to bear.


"Hey Erza, do you wanna go to the Sauna later?" Mira shouted over to the redhead who was still chilling in the deckchair while trying to ignore the prying eyes of the males, mostly from Blue Pegasus, around her. Ryuuzetsu Island has been great this far but she was still worried about Jellal showing up with only his mask on…even though his guild mark was located on his back and only the highest ranking officers of the council knew about how it looked like, it was still dangerous…

Jellal…they didn't talk about their accident 10 minutes ago and he excused himself for the bathroom but she had the feeling that he left the swimming hall…she would never forget the feeling as he practically laid on top of her and touched parts nobody else would survive to do the same.

Despite the contact only lasted a few seconds she had felt the heat that had been radiating from him and it was a wonder that his whole body didn't turn into a deeper shade of red than her hair…but saying that she didn't like it would be a lie.

Erza was lost in her thoughts until she noticed she hadn't answered Fairy Tail's demon yet; going to the sauna sounds like a fun idea! The best thing about it was that you could lock it up, meaning that no perverted Ichiya/Hibiki/Bacchus (who kinda had his fun with Cana today) could be in the same room with her. She was pretty self-confident about her body and liked to show it but still, she didn't want to expose herself too much in front of people she didn't even know…

"Yeah Mira, I'm gonna be ready in a second" Erza answered back and could practically see all of the men around her drooling at the imagination of her only wearing a towel…tch.

The white haired barmaid nodded and walked over to Erza who was getting ready and packed her things away, locking them in a fire-proof chest so that a certain dragon slayer didn't burn her precious books.

* * *

The saunas were located in a separated area of Ryuuzetsu and they came in all different sizes and shapes. There's a water sauna, a stone sauna, a steam sauna…a guilds-only Sauna, only female sauna…you get the point…

Mira and Erza hurried over to a small sauna since they both needed some peace and quiet from the noisy outside, Erza quickly requipping in only a towel while Mira went to quickly change in a changing room.  
"Go inside without me, I'll be with you in a minute," the white haired bar maiden said while making her way to the changing rooms. Erza nodded and entered the already heated sauna, sitting down on one of the small tribune-like seats and crossing her legs, waiting for her friend to appear. She and Mira really needed a girl talk, especially after Erza felt herself more and more drawn to Jellal and she could count on the wisdom and help of the demon…sometimes more than she liked too…

* * *

Mira quickly ran around, searching for the masked man who was sitting in a desolated corner, his eyes still dull and she would bet everything she had that it had to do with the fact that he grabbed Erza's breasts today. She knew that both of them needed to talk but were still too awkward to admit it…she was just helping them…in her own way!

Mira knew how to act, years of practicing and playing in the occasional Fairy Tail theatre plays had prepared her for this, so she changed her slow walk into a fast run and twisted her face in a panicking expression.  
"Mystogan!" she cried out and saw that the man lifted his head, curiously gazing at her and why she was in such a hurry.

"Mira, what's the matter?"

"Mystogan – Erza – being harassed – in the sauna," Mirajane managed to say while she faked to be out of breath. Even though she knew that Erza wouldn't let herself being harassed by some guys she also knew that Jellal was very protective about his friends, she could only imagine how protective he had to be about Erza.

He didn't want to waste any time and stood up, adjusting his scarf and dashed towards the Sauna area, but Mira held him back, throwing a towel at him. "They won't let you go in if you don't wear a towel, don't forget that. She's in room 5 and the door is locked."

Jellal nodded and sprinted to the next changing room

Mira smiled and made her way back to the Sauna. Everything was going according to plan!

* * *

As Jellal stood before the door he was boiling with anger…how could someone dare to touch Erza? But what made him even more furious was that he knew she was perfectly capable of defending herself…what if they've done something to her?

Meanwhile, Mira hid behind a palm, observing the man in front of her, now all he would have to do was going in and having a talk with Erza.  
Jellal grabbed the door handle and opened it forcefully that was the moment when Mira appeared behind him and pushed him in the room, quickly making sure to lock it.

Erza was expecting Mira to enter the room and not seeing Jellal stumbling in while the door behind him was closed as fast as it had opened.

Erza watched in confusion as Jellal stood up and hammered against the locked door while cursing Mirajane's name in words which Erza didn't know how to describe.

"MIRA OPEN THE DAMN DOOR"

Erza felt kinda neglected in her corner but she understood pretty fast that Mira was behind all this…from the beginning she wanted to lock them up in a Sauna together…oh she needed to have a talk with the demon…but more important, why the hell was Jellal only wearing a towel?

"Forget it, you two need to talk it's almost painful to watch. I'm gonna leave you two alone now," Mira said from the outside and Erza could literally hear her satisfaction in that statement.

Jellal sighed and turned around before he realized that Erza was in completely safe; nobody was around her and she looked unharmed…in a towel. Blushing really hard and having trouble to keep his eyes respectful off her perfect body shape, trying to ignore the small sweat drops that were clinging on her entire body he got up and sat down in a respectful distance, clearing his throat while feeling the awkward silence falling between them.

Erza knew that Mira was serious and that they truly needed to talk, but this could turn out to be a problem if Jellal couldn't even face her…also he was in danger to suffocate a heat stroke because he still had his mask on.

Sighing and taking the initiative she shifted next to him and without his approval she quickly grabbed his scarf and let her fingers entwine themselves in the material, throwing it on the floor to have a look on his flustered face. His tattoo nearly vanished in his red face and she could see some kind of hunger in his eyes as he studied her face before quickly looking down and clenching his hands in fists.

"You know, Mira is right…we have something to talk about," Erza started and crossed her legs, leaning back on the tribune behind her while Jellal still sat there and stared on the floor. She could see the tension in his shoulder muscles and it looked like he needed all of his will to control himself. "But first, I want to know how you ended up here," Erza said and grabbed his shoulder, causing him to lean back but he still tried to keep his eyes away from her.

"Mira said you'd be harassed by a few perverts, I just wanted to make sure that–" He mumbled while he finally dared to lift his gaze but easily got distracted by the sight of her legs…and he felt the towel getting a little bit too tight.

Erza chuckled at his reason but felt a little bit hurt in her pride, after all she was capable of looking out for herself. She blamed the heat but she slowly lost all her inhibition and finally cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at her. The heat hat gotten on him too and she could feel and see the little sweat drops that ran down his entire body, that didn't help her to stay focused.

"Jellal…look at me. You know I can defend myself," as she gently stroked his cheek his emotionless and controlled face faded away and turned into a softer, but still determined expression, leaning in to her touch.

"I guess I couldn't stand the chance of someone looking at you in an inappropriate way," he lifted his hand and held her wrist, placing a light kiss on it while he could see her towel slipping a little lower.

They didn't know how they acted so lovey dovey just because they got locked up in a sauna together, maybe it was because both of them were practically wearing nothing and the heat got in their heads but Jellal slowly didn't care about social rules anymore. He felt his instincts taking more and more control over his body as he watched her breath going faster. He lifted his other hand and caressed her right arm, slowly trapping her behind his body and the back of the next tribune.

"Jellal what are you doing?" Erza felt herself blushing and getting a little bit confused at the actions of Jellal since the expression of his eyes weren't soft anymore, rather possessive. She put her hand on his chest to push him away if he wanted to play a twisted game with her, she didn't want him to do something they eventually both regretted doing because, truth to be told, she wasn't sure if she could keep up her will to fight her own instincts as she let her gaze wander over his bare chest and the towel.

"Guess I'm a little jealous that some men other than me have seen you in your bikini," he said while leaning closer and Erza could feel his breath on her neck as he slowly bowed down.

"You know, that despite they saw me in a bikini none of them had the luck to touch me and live besides you," she whispered back while she could feel her lips tremble. That probably wasn't what you could define 'talk' but they were merely acting on instincts rather on reason.

"And I'd like it to stay that way"

And with that, he crashed his lips on hers, more aggressively and passionate than the short kiss they shared on the beach only two weeks ago. He cupped her cheek while the other hand was moving up and down her body, meeting some sweat drops here and there before it rested on her shoulder, pulling her up to him to give him better access to her lips.

As they broke apart for the first time he decided that they needed a change of position and carefully laid her down, trapping her between his legs while his mouth moved up and down her neck, leaving a few marks here and there to show everyone that she was his and his alone. He actually started biting her a little on the neck, causing Erza's rather masochistic side to go wild while she pulled him closer. As their lips crashed again she was the one taking the initiative, nibbling on his lower lip while asking for entrance which he gladly gave her. As her hands wandered around his back and came to rest on his neck, pulling him down so that he was completely laying on top of her she knew where this was heading and that she had no intention to stop it.

As they broke apart once more she gave him her bedroom eyes, implying that she had nothing against whatever he wanted to do. He caught the message and let his lips wander around her torso only to stop at the towel that was separating them from having more skin contact. As he placed light kisses over her chest his hands wandered to her back, trying to open the knot that hold the fabric in place before he finally got rid of it, letting his hands now wander fully around her body, cupping the breasts he had already grabbed an hour ago and tracing down light kisses on almost all her sensitive spots, especially her neck. Erza enjoyed every touch he made and went almost insane as he nibbled on her neck while she could feel his lower member through the towel that was still bugging her. As he lifted her up a little bit she caught the initiative and pushed him back so that now she was on top, it was time for her to have some fun with him.

Sitting down on his chest she enjoyed the looks he gave her and his hands holding her hips while she continued teasing him, not allowing him to get up or do anything. As she slowly slid back to lie on top of him one of her hands dove beneath the towel, feeling him shiver and growling under her touch as she continued to playfully stroke him, watching as Jellal's face slowly twisted in pain and desire. As she was done playing around and letting her hands wander over his chest she pulled his face with her other hand closer, kissing him while his hands held her close, running up and down on her back.

As she finally got rid of the towel she could feel herself getting nervous and she could tell that the same happened to him, after all, this was the first time for both of them. As he leaned back so that she could have some more fun she placed herself on top of him, beginning to roll her hips back and forth while also lifting herself up and down, only for the joy of teasing him and getting him all worked up and looking at his face, she could see that she succeeded. He tried his best not to come right now, not when he wasn't even inside her but damn this woman and her twisted games.

His grip on her hips tightened and he slowly adjusted his motion to hers, so that, finally, she gave him access to her. As Erza felt the pain arising inside her she had to throw out a loud gasp but slowly regained the few pieces that were left from her reason and enjoyed his presence in her, now both of them moving their hips in unison while Erza felt herself more and more coming to the edge of oblivion. Both were already sweaty and the friction produced by their bodies didn't exactly cool them down, rather the opposite happened.

As Jellal felt himself being on the edge of bursting out he quickly pulled back, almost pushing Erza on her back and inserted into her again, she had her fun, now it was his turn.

As he locked lips with her while spreading her legs a little bit wider he pushed himself rather rough into her, causing her to gasp out and breathing in heavily, but he could see that she liked it. As he continued harder and faster her back was arched and she clung on to his shoulders, digging her nails in his back as they both only communicated through their movements and growls, but at some point Erza lost and she felt the heat inside her as she nearly cried his name out in pain and pleasure.

As he heard the word leaving her lips he couldn't hold back and released inside her, sweat dropping from his forehead as he could see her lustful gaze. After he was finished he bowed down, still covering her whole body in kisses while she did the same, clinging onto his hair as they still had their after-sex make out session with just enjoying each other's body in a rather playful way, but still in a way which would cause both of them very big trouble if someone would open the door.

After they were both exhausted Erza rolled on top of, letting her head rest on his chest while listening to his racing heartbeat and heavy breathing as she brushed light kisses all over his torso. They both felt that the exhaustion and tiredness were too much for them and so, Erza reached for the towels, placing them on the parts she wanted nobody else to see and laid back beside her lover.

Jellal cupped her head and pulled her gently towards him, sharing one kiss that seemed to last for an eternity but said more than a thousand words, it was something full of promise for a better future and a promise that this had not been the last time. As they broke apart Erza cuddled into his embrace while he leaned his lips against her forehead, placing a light kiss on her temple and laid his head down on her scarlet locks, slowly closing his eyes and he saw that Erza, with a happy smile, did the same.

* * *

"They've been in the sauna for almost an hour; I hope they have sorted everything out…" Mira mused and got up, walking to the sauna chamber 5, unlocking the door. She thought that they just talked…and they seemed to have talked, but rather with actions than words, as she could tell from the way they were sleeping together.

Things had turned out better than expected.


End file.
